The Life He Needed
by sliketeenfiction
Summary: Seth practically lives at the Cullens now. His recent flare ups of epilepsy have left him vunerable, leading to some terrible things. What happens to Seth in his post-ictal state? Will the Cullens help him?
1. Chapter 1

After the big fight, Seth spent as much time as possible at the Cullen's. On the weekends he flocked to the house, regardless of Jacob's attendance. Seth had befriended the "enemy" family rather quickly, and was well reccepted by them. His Sunday afternoons as of late were spent watching football with Emmett. Occasionally others would join the two, but as it was mostly the pair. They would yell at the television while Seth snacked on the junk food Esme bought for him. But those were Sundays. Saturdays were different.

Saturdays were less laid back than Sundays for a variety of reasons, but nevertheless he loved them. Saturdays Seth typically arrived in his beaten up Mustang anywhere from nine to ten o'clock in the morning. The front door was never locked, and Seth never knocked. He always greeted Bella and Edward, often seated in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well, one of them ate breakfast. He also greeted whoever happened to be in the downstairs living area at the time. However, instead of joining the morning or breakfast activities he would move to the stairs instead. He would ascend and turn to the left, stopping in front of Carlisle's office door. He always raised his hand and knocked on this door, and was always welcomed immediately. The two would then sit and discuss Seth's seizures. Carlisle was very concerned that the medication he was on was working well with few side effects. Seth appreciated the concern immensely and was always completely honest with his personal, and free, doctor. After determining the medication was beneficial, Carlisle would go completely into doctor mode. He would adjust prescriptions as needed and ensure that refills were available. He would make sure the forged insurance card, a gift from Jasper, was still applicable. After everything was adjusted to Carlisle's preferences, Carlisle would hand Seth some cash for the week. Seth was given anywhere from fifty to three hundred dollars a week to "get gas" and "pay for medication." The medicine was expensive, but Seth rarely spent more than the one hundred and thirty dollars it actually cost plus gas. Carlisle had to know that he had ridiculous amount of money left, but never asked for change. Seth never gave any. Instead he hid the remained of his cash in his car for school stuff and rainy days.

After his mini appointment Seth would hunt down a snack and return up the stairs. Instead of the office he headed to the third floor in search of the family library. There he would sit and work on whatever he had from school that week. Seth found the Cullen's home was a calm environment he could work efficiently in. Edward's assistance also helped tremendously.

Edward, in general, helped tremendously. Edward was a mix of friendly and fatherly Seth never experienced before. Edward didn't know the details of what went on with Seth outside of his weekend home, but he seemed to know he craved comfort and attention. Perhaps the information was relayed from Jasper, but it didn't matter. Seth took what he could get, and Edward gave it. He helped Seth with his homework and watched cheap movies with him. The two would discuss girls and health, even though Seth was the only one really interested in the topics. Once again, it didn't matter. At the Cullen's Seth got what he needed. At the Cullen's Seth was safe and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened again. Seth wasn't sure how long he had been out or when he had the seizure, only that he had had one. He tried to focus his eyes, and gathered that he was next to the refrigerator. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, this time trying to focus on the clock across the room. He thought it read six o'clock. He needed to move.

He closed his eyes one last time before attempting to sit up. He was surprisingly coherent; the seizure must have been awhile ago. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at himself. He was naked from the waist down and sitting in a small puddle of blood. It had happened again. He pushed himself up farther and stared down at himself, blinking back tears. He hated it. His mother had taken to self soothing after his father's death at Seth's expense. The post-ictal state left him vulnerable enough his mother was able to take advantage of him. He wasn't sure what exactly happened during those times, but what little snippets he did remember and the aftermath he found gave him enough information to put two and two together. Seth never understood why, but he knew one thing. It was Saturday. And Saturdays meant Seth could run.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an hour and fourteen minutes since Seth looked at the clock for the first time since waking, and he was ready to leave. He had showered off the sweat and blood and vomit, and examined his rectum the best he could. He didn't appear to be currently bleeding, so he deemed it good. He had cleaned up the kitchen and put what clothes he could find in the washing machine. His duffle bag was sitting on his bed freshly packed with clothing for the weekend. He had no reason to wait here. Prolonging his departure meant seeing his mother, and that wouldn't do. So Seth left.  
It was 7:37 when he looked at the clock again, and decided to kill a little bit of time by purchasing an assortment of fried food from a local doughnut shop. _Bella could use a shitty breakfast anyway_ , he thought. At 7:42, he made his way to the Cullen's.

When he arrived he noticed the sudden flickering on of lights, signaling that he was the only human awake at the Cullen residence. He was not surprised, as Bella didn't wake up early on weekends. Neither did Seth, usually. Regardless, he parked his car near the front of the house and stepped out. He retrieved his duffle and doughnuts from the backseat and made his way inside. Sort of.

Before he could even get to the door it swung open, revealing a smiling Emmett. Something must of looked off on Seth's part because the smile quickly faded. Emmett shut the door behind the two of them and trailed Seth into the kitchen.

"Hey kid, you good?"

"I'm okay," Seth responded a little too hesitantly while setting his box down. He looked back up at Emmett who was giving him an oddly paternal face. Seth swallowed before beginning again.

"I think I had another seizure…"

Emmett stuttered out a breathless "Oh God" before controlling himself and saying,

"Hey, it's okay bro. You wanna go see Carlisle?"

Seth looked up at the older man and saw genuine concern and care. His throat felt a little tight, so he just nodded. He began to turn towards the stairs when he felt a slight guiding hand on his back. It took all Seth had not to lean into it. Instead he readjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder before heading up the stairs.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he made way to "his room" instead of the office. "His room" was the guest room that Seth and only Seth stayed it. It was large, but fairly simple. The walls were a deep blue, but not quite navy. The furniture was a perfectly chosen assortment of browns and tans, paired with an almost white carpet. The family constantly told him to make it his own and even offered shopping trips, but Seth always declined. He would ruin it and would have to leave. So instead he left things where they were, apart from sometimes leaving bits of clothing or books there. Oddly enough, he always came back to more than he had left, but he knew Alice was to blame for that. He was quietly grateful, and let it all happen. He opened the door to the room and flipped the switch on the lamp to his left, before stepping forward to toss the duffle bag on the bed. He left the room and shut the door quietly before moving down the hall.

When he arrived at the office door, he had barely raised his hand to knock before the door flew open. Startled, he jumped back slightly before meeting Carlisle's face. He almost wished he hadn't. That face was filled with concern. Absolutely filled.

Seth went to sit in the chair across from the one that was Carlisle and kept his head down for almost a solid minute before looking up and beginning.

"I had another one but I don't think it was that bad and I didn't hit my head I don't think and it doesn't hurt I swear I am taking my meds I promise I am so sorry please," Seth stopped mostly because he was out of breath, but partially because of the shift in emotion on Carlisle's face. He now wore something sad.

"It is alright Seth, I believe you."

Seth stared in disbelief and Carlisle just nodded.

"I do want to do a quick work up if you don't mind…" Carlisle began again. Seth nodded his head slowly in agreement.

And a quick work up it was. Carlisle was good at keeping things short and painless when it came to the checkups, most likely so Seth would always agree to them. When it was all over and Carlisle had determined Seth wasn't outwardly injured in any way, Seth was dismissed. He didn't mention the anal injury.

He went back to his room then, unzipping his bag and placing his socks and underwear in the some of the dresser drawers. He then hung his other articles of clothing in the closet and tossed his duffle lazily at the bottom. He sighed once and went downstairs to grab breakfast. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
